1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal camouflage tarpaulin for hiding heat sources against detection in a thermal image, comprising a base textile composed of a loop-formingly knitted or woven glass fabric provided on the side which is remote from the heat source with a compound whose reflectance values are in the region of a visual camouflage and/or in the infrared region.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thermal camouflage tarpaulin of this kind is described in DE 297 16 362.0. It is intended to cover hot spots, for example the engine of a motor vehicle or else of a stationary facility, in such a way that they cannot be localized.
The camouflage tarpaulin is generally used underneath camouflage nets which effect a camouflage against infrared cameras or thermal imagers and against radar detection. The camouflage net is effective in preventing microwaves which are incident upon an object being reflected back by the object. Similarly, identification is thereby avoided by means of sensors in infrared or thermal image region.
However, the camouflaging performance afforded by the camouflage net becomes problematical when there are hot spots, such as the engine of a motor vehicle for example. This is where the thermal camouflage tarpaulin mentioned at the beginning comes in; it stops heat rays from objects which are situated on that side of the thermal camouflage tarpaulin which is coated with silicone elastomer comprising aluminum powder passing through unhindered and thus being localizable by means of a thermal imager despite any camouflage net placed on top. On that side which is remote from the heat source is a polyurethane or silicone elastomer comprising color pigments for camouflage against visual detection. At the same time, an appropriate surface color design can be achieved in this way that is adapted to the environment and/or a superposed camouflage net.